club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
PSA Mission 6: Questions for a Crab
Questions for a Crab is the sixth PSA Mission. In this mission, Klutzy escapes capture from G and runs off to Herbert P. Bear, with you following him. Guide You will start the mission in the Gadget Room. G has captured Klutzy in the Crab Translator 3000, and will ask him some questions. Klutzy cuts the bars of the cage he's in and causes the machine to overload. He will run out the Gadget Room, and G will order you to follow him. Follow Klutzy outside the Gadget Room, into the HQ, in the Sport Shop, outside to the Ski Village, and up the Ski Hill, which he jumps off. You have to jump down after him, and end up losing your map in the fall. Follow Klutzy again through the wilderness, and he'll escape into a cave blocked off by a locked door and a pet door. Go back to the beginning of the wilderness, and head right. You'll see a big bag of O' Berries attached to a tree using a rope. Cut the rope using the scissors on your Spy Phone, and take the bag. Go right to the area with the tree stump, and you'll see a hungry and familiar black puffle. Feed it an O' Berry, and it will follow you around. Go back to the cave Klutzy escaped into. Throw an O' Berry through the pet door, and the black puffle will open the big door from inside the cave. Now you can go in. Enter the cave, and a giant cage will drop on you! The black puffle will hide behind a rock, and your Spy Phone will fall. Herbert P. Bear will approach you and take your Spy Phone. He'll reveal his backstory with a flipchart: Herbert hated the cold and tried to escape from the North Pole. He sailed on an iceberg for months and eventually reached Club Penguin Island. He fell off the iceberg and Klutzy carried him to the shore. Now Herbert is trying to make the island warmer by chopping down the Ski Lodge and making a big fire for himself. The flipchart is promptly destroyed by Klutzy riding a woodcutting machine. The black puffle will come out from behind a rock. Scroll the screen until you find the cage lift device. Since you're trapped in the cage, you can't move, but you can throw O' Berries to show the puffle where he should go. First, turn on the water using the red switch. Then angle the slide to make the water flow left. Finally, make the puffle go on the weight switch to lift up the cage using the waterwheel. Now that you've escaped the cage, you can freely explore Herbert's base. Look around until you find the door you entered the cave with. Open it, but snow will fall down and block the entrance. You need a way to melt it. On Herbert's table, you'll find some hot sauce. Put it on an O' Berry, and feed it to the black puffle in front of the door. The spiciness will cause him to light on fire and melt a hole in the snow. Now you're free to leave the cave. Before you leave, grab the anchor and the rope and combine them for a makeshift grappling hook. Go back to the area you originally fell and go to the cliff. Use your grappling hook to climb up back to the Ski Hill and go to the Outback Pond. Herbert is there, working on the machine Klutzy used to chop down the flowchart. It's the same device he intends to use to chop down the Ski Lodge! Herbert will then complain that he wants some hot food, like a seaweed pizza. Walk to the Pizza Parlor and order a seaweed pizza. Bring it back to Herbert. Set the pizza next to him, and he'll start eating it. While he eats, you can interact with the woodcutting machine. Flip the switch from green to red, and when Herbert is done with the pizza, he'll use the machine. The switch changed the direction of the machine from forward to backwards, so Herbert and Klutzy are sent into the frozen lake on the other side. The mission will end, but not before getting an angry call from Herbert on G's spy phone. Secret: When in Herbert's cave, take the blueprints off of the wall and give them back to G when you get back. You will receive the Mission 6 Medal. If you gave G his blueprints, you'll get the Magnet Blueprints. Trivia *A shortcut can be taken in this mission. When falling down the Ski Hill with Klutzy, the player can click the map before it is lost and go to the Ski Village. This skips the wilderness segment altogether, and the player will end up at the part where they must bring Herbert a seaweed pizza. *You can play the mission here http://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/games/quests//q6//quest.swf. Gallery Mission 6 Conclusion.png|The awards. Mission6Map.png|The Map during the mission.